Chris
Chris was a character who appeared in the sixth episode of the fourth season in . He was a werewolf who was turned into hybrid by Niklaus Mikaelson, and was eventually able to overcome the Sire Bond with the help of Tyler Lockwood and Hayley Marshall. He was killed by Jeremy Gilbert in order to become a full member of The Five and save his sister in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. Early History He was a werewolf until he was killed and turned into a hybrid by Klaus. Otherwise, there is little known of his background prior to his transformation. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Chris was first seen at the Lockwood Mansion when he spent the night there drinking with Hayley, Tyler, and the other hybrids in memory of the death of Dean, although he went to bed early and left them to drink by themselves. When Klaus arrived later, he left with him along with the other hybrids. It was then revealed by Tyler and Hayley to Stefan that Chris had broken Klaus' sire bond and was only pretending to still be working with Klaus. Chris met Stefan, who asked him to help him rescue Elena, who at the time was kidnapped by Klaus for her own protection. While Kimberley and another male hybrid were guarding the door to the room Elena was locked in at Klaus' mansion, he went there and told them that Tyler needed them. Once they were gone he gave Stefan the keys and left. He was later seen saying goodbye to Tyler and Hayley when Klaus, who was angry at Chris for letting Elena get away, arrived. Chris continued to maintain his cover as being sire bound to Klaus after he asked him to leave. However, when Chris opened the door, he was stabbed by Stefan to weaken him so that Jeremy Gilbert could decapitate him, as he needed to activate his legacy and become a full member of the Brotherhood of the Five in order to save Elena from the Hunter's Curse. Personality Not much was known about his personality. He had broken his sire bond with Klaus just before his death. Therefore, he had the ability to resist the Original hybrid's commands. He was a good friend of Hayley and Tyler. According to Tyler, all Chris wanted was to break the sire bond, for which he received help from Hayley and Tyler. Once he broke it, he became very worried that Klaus would learn what he had done and kill him. Physical Appearance Chris had a tall stature and athletic build. He wore a dark brown jacket and dark colored clothing. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Chris possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses Chris had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Appearances Season Four *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Death) *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (Mentioned) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Mentioned) Name *'Chris', originally spelled Christopher, is from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros), meaning "bearing Christ;" derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry." Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher Tropes *We hardly knew ye Chris was killed in the episode his name was revealed. *When the hybrids were introduced as "Hybrids" (no name given ), we knew they are all Red Shirts. *When we learn his name , we know that he is relevant to the plot. *He could have been a Sacrificial Lamb - a character created to be killed. *He had his Day in the Limelight just before being killed - making it a Death in the Limelight. Trivia *Chris was the second hybrid to be beheaded by Jeremy, the first being Tony in The New Deal. *According to Tyler and Hayley, Chris was the second hybrid to be free from the influence of Niklaus after Tyler himself. *Ser'Darius Blain originally auditioned for the roles of Luka Martin and Dean before being cast as Chris.http://vampirediaries.alloyentertainment.com/serdarius-blain-exclusive-interview/ *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased